Christopher Collins
| birth_place = Orange, New Jersey, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = Ventura, California, U.S. | other_names = Chris Latta | occupation = Actor, voice actor, comedian | years_active = 1979–1994 | spouse = Judith Ryan (m. ?–1994; his death) | children = 3 | website = }} Christopher Charles Collins (born Christopher Lawrence Latta, August 30, 1949 – June 12, 1994), also known as Chris Latta, was an American actor, voice actor and comedian, perhaps best known as the voice of Cobra Commander on the G.I. Joe animated series and Starscream in the first Transformers animated series. He is also noted among Star Trek fans for his guest roles on The Next Generation and Deep Space Nine, along with many other television series and a number of films. In addition, he had a successful stand-up comedy career. Early life and career Collins was born "Christopher Lawrence Latta" in Orange, New Jersey, and grew up in the Morningside Heights section of Manhattan, New York City. His legal name became "Christopher Charles Collins" when his stepfather adopted him. Collins' biological father, Robert Latta, was a New York stage actor. His mother, Jane Morin, worked as an advertising executive. In his stand-up routine, he claimed to have grown up in Harlem and said his ultra-liberal parents had moved the family there "so he could meet some Negroes". (Morningside Heights is sometimes called "West Harlem".) After a year at New York University, he studied acting, dance, voice and mime. In the mid-1970s, he acted on the New York and Boston stage and did voice-over work for Boston radio station WBCN. He made his animation voice acting debut as one of the English dubbers of the 1979 anime series Space Battleship Yamato (also called Star Blazers). He was most recognizable in that series as the voice of space marine Sgt. Knox during the Comet Empire installment. Voice work One of Collins' earlier voice works was in Star Blazers second series broadcast in the United States The Comet Empire. His most notable role in the series was that of space marine Sergent Webb Knox (Saito in the Japanese version). In 1983, Collins started voicing Cobra Commander for a five-part G.I. Joe animated miniseries. In 1984, he reprised the role for a second five-part animated mini-series, which became a regular series in 1985. Also in 1984, Collins voiced a new character, Starscream, for a three-part Transformers animated miniseries. By 1985, he was voicing other G.I. Joe and Transformers characters in toy commercials, carrying on in those roles when the two television series made their debut. When he began doing regular voice work, he adopted the stage name Chris Latta because another Screen Actors Guild actor was performing as "Chris Collins". Cobra Commander was the original leader of Cobra, usually portrayed (in the cartoon version) alongside the steel-faced Destro. Starscream was played as a megalomaniacal offsider to the chief antagonist (Megatron performed by Frank Welker), and was more concerned with usurping his superior than with following orders. After the Serpentor character was created in 1986, drawing power away from Cobra Commander, that role became very similar to Starscream's role. However, most striking was the high-pitched, rasping voice Collins employed for both roles. He also provided the voice for Wheeljack, a heroic Autobot scientist, the Autobots' human friend Sparkplug Witwicky, and Gung Ho, a burly, rough and tumble G.I. Joe Marine characterized by his mustache and bald head. Gung Ho was very much the antithesis of Cobra Commander; while Cobra Commander was a cowardly egomaniac and a weakling, Gung Ho was a brave, steadfast hero who was strong enough to withstand a punch in the jaw without flinching. Collins' success led to work on many other animated programs, including Inhumanoids, where he voiced D'Compose and Tendril, Visionaries: Knights of the Magical Light, where he voiced Darkstorm and Cravex, and The Simpsons, where he originated the voice of Mr. Burns in the first-season episodes "Simpsons Roasting on an Open Fire", "The Telltale Head", and "Homer's Odyssey", and recorded lines (but was dubbed over in the latter) as Moe the bartender for "The Telltale Head" and "Some Enchanted Evening". Along with several other early Simpsons voice actors, he left during the first season. Hank Azaria took over the voice of Moe, while Harry Shearer assumed the role of Mr. Burns. Other film and television work Later in the 1980s, Collins began working as Christopher Collins and acted in many live-action television series and motion pictures. He played Klingon Captain Kargan and Pakled Captain Grebnedlog in Star Trek: The Next Generation. Collins went on to portray two different Markalians on Deep Space Nine: first Durg, and then an unnamed assistant to The Albino. In Married... with Children, he played Roger, one of Al Bundy's bowling buddies and a member of NO MA'AM (National Organization of Men Against Amazonian Masterhood). He also portrayed a mugger on an episode of Seinfeld entitled "The Subway". His character known only as "The Thug" and demands Kramer to "Gimme da money!" before being apprehended by an undercover NYPD officer. In this episode, he is credited as "Christopher Collins". He appears as "Mr. Forbes" in a first-season episode of NYPD Blue titled "Abandando Abandoned". He provided some voices in The Real Ghostbusters and is credited as Chris Collins. From 1989 to 1990 he originated the role of King Koopa (aka Bowser) in King Koopa's Kool Kartoons before the role was taken over by Pat Pinney. Collins' first live-action feature film appearance was a bit part as the sharing husband in the Patrick Swayze film Road House. He also appeared in True Identity, Stop! Or My Mom Will Shoot, Blue Desert and A Stranger Among Us. On April 28, 2012, Chris Latta was posthumously inducted into the Transformers Hall of Fame. His daughter Abigail accepted on his behalf, to a standing ovation. Stand-up comedy career Collins' stand-up career peaked in the late 1980s and early 1990s, when he performed in most of the major comedy venues in the United States and Canada. In 1990, he won the San Francisco International Stand-Up Comedy Competition. At the beginning of his act, he would enter in a black trench coat and order the audience to applaud the person who introduced him. Afterwards, he would pick out an audience member who failed to applaud and tell him he had to "clap alone". He later told the audience he was not a comedian, but a "psychotic who learned to market his problem." Collins' comic persona was a loud, angry, mentally unstable man who liked to intimidate the audience. He was a frequent featured performer on An Evening at the Improv and Caroline's Comedy Hour. Personal life Collins married twice and had three children. Early in his career, he divided his time between New York, Boston, and Los Angeles before settling in L.A. in 1983. In 1991, he moved to Ventura, California. Flint Dille noted on the commentary track for the 20th anniversary that Latta had died. In another interview, Dille recalled: }} Collins died at the age 44 from a cerebral hemorrhage, on June 12, 1994. Filmography *''Star Blazers'' (1979) – Comet Empire General Dire, Sergeant Knox *''G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero'' (1983) – Cobra Commander, Breaker, Steeler (voice) *''Pac-Man'' (1983) – Additional voices *''Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends'' (1983) – Beetle, Sandman (voice) *''G.I. Joe: The Revenge of Cobra'' (1984) – Cobra Commander, Gung-Ho, Ripper (voice) *''The Transformers'' (1984–1987) – Starscream, Wheeljack, Sparkplug Witwicky, Reflector, Defensor (voice) *''Bigfoot and the Muscle Machines'' (1985) – Adrian Ravenscrodr, Ernie Slye (voice) *''The Transformers: The Movie'' (1986) – Starscream (voice) *''G.I. Joe: Arise, Serpentor, Arise!'' (1986) – Cobra Commander, Gung-Ho, Horror Show (voice) *''G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (1985 TV series)'' (1985–1986) – Cobra Commander, Gung-Ho, Ripper (voice) *''Inhumanoids'' (1986) – D'Compose, Tendrill, Statesman Granahue (voice) *''The Blinkins: The Bear and the Blizzard'' (1986) – Slime (voice) *''Inhumanoids: The Movie'' (1986) – D'Compose, Granahue, Tendril (voice) *''G.I. Joe: The Movie'' (1987) – Cobra Commander, Gung Go, Ripper (voice) *''Visionaries: Knights of the Magical Light'' (1987) – Darkstorm, Cravex, Falkama (voice) *''This is America, Charlie Brown'' (1988) – Sailor (voice) *''Superman'' (1988) – Additional voices *''Mr. Belvedere'' (1988) – Tom *''King Koopa's Kool Kartoons'' (1989) – King Koopa *''G.I. Joe: Operation Dragonfire'' (1989) – Cobra Commander (voice) *''Mama's Family'' (1989) – Larry McCary *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' (1989) – Captain Grebnedlog, Captain Kargan *''Road House'' (1989) – Sharing Husband *''Anything But Love'' (1989) – Charles *''The Real Ghostbusters'' (1990) – Sammy K. Ferret (voice) *''The Simpsons'' (1989–1990) – Mr. Burns (voice) *''G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (1989 TV series)'' (1990–1992) – Cobra Commander (voice) *''Blue Desert'' (1991) – Phone Man *''Doogie Howser, M.D.'' (1991) – Mr. Stapleton *''Rover Dangerfield'' (1991) – Big Boss / Coyote / Sparky / Wolf / Horse (voice) *''True Identity'' (1991) – Frank LaMotta *''Danger Team'' (1991) – Truk *''Seinfeld'' (1992) – Thug *''Stop! Or My Mom Will Shoot'' (1992) – Gang Member *''A Stranger Among Us'' (1992) – Chris Baldessari *''The Golden Palace'' (1992) – Angel *''Civil Wars'' (1992) – P.J. Stone *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' (1993–1994) – Guard, Durg *''Married... with Children'' (1993–1994) – Rodger *''NYPD Blue'' (1994) – Paul Forbes References External links * * * Category:1949 births Category:1994 deaths Category:New York University alumni Category:Male actors from New Jersey Category:Male actors from New York City Category:American male film actors Category:American stand-up comedians Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:People from Manhattan Category:People from Orange, New Jersey Category:20th-century American male actors Category:Comedians from New York City Category:American people of Italian descent